


Remember

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King scowled and winced after his body ached.





	Remember

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King scowled and winced after his body ached. He was sick for as long as he could remember. The Sewer King glanced at pet alligators and smiled. ''Pretties.'' He closed his eyes and never opened them. His spirit eventually materialized by alligators. His scowl returned. Alligators forgot him.

 

THE END


End file.
